donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen B.
Queen B. is the boss of Vine Valley and the third boss in Donkey Kong Country. She is located in the stage "Bumble B. Rumble". Queen B. is clearly a larger version of the Zingers, common enemies in Donkey Kong Country. Summary In order to defeat this large Zinger, Donkey and Diddy Kong will have to pick up a Vine Barrel, (which will break upon contact or dropping with anything) and throw it at Queen B. Afterwards, she will become enraged and turn red out of rage, invincible for a short period of time (much like the uncommon version of regular Zingers, the Red Zingers, except the Red Zingers were invincible forever). Queen B. will vertically swoop up and down trying to hurt the Kongs, but if not hit for a while, she will calm down and another barrel will spawn. In Donkey Kong Country's Game Boy Advance remake, she could surround herself with other regular sized Zingers to act as a defensive barrier to defend against barrels, though those Zingers too were able to be defeated with barrels. King Zing, who would later appear on the sequel Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, is believed to be her spouse. Gallery Sprites File:QueenBCountrySprite.png|Queen B.'s sprite. DKCGBA Queen B. sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) Screenshots Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:BumbleBRumble.png|Bumble B. Rumble in the overworld. File:QueenBAttack.png|Queen B. about to land on Donkey and Diddy. File:QueenBSNESBattle.png|Donkey Kong about to throw a barrel at Queen B. File:QueenBBarrelhit.png|Queen B. hit by a barrel. File:QueenBdefeat.png|Queen B. defeated. Game Boy Color File:Queenb-gbc.png|Donkey Kong about to throw a barrel at Queen B. Game Boy Advance File:BumbleBRumbleAdvance.png|Bumble B. Rumble in the overworld. File:QueenBAdvanceBattle.png|Donkey Kong about to throw a barrel at Queen B. and her Zinger minions. File:BumbleBrumble.png|The hidden photograph of a Zinger revealed. File:QueenBdefeatAdvance.png|Queen B. defeated. See also *King Zing Trivia *Though she can turn invincible briefly in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System battle, Queen B. could be considered inferior strength-wise to the Red Zingers that are always invincible. This also goes for her spouse, King Zing. *A hidden photograph of a Zinger can be found in the middle of the battlefield via handslapping. *In the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country, in the post-battle dialogue that occurs after Queen B. is defeated, Cranky Kong incorrectly refers to her as a male. **Also in the Game Boy Advance version, putting up a barrel right at her (much easier to accomplish with Donkey Kong) will have her Zinger minions be defeated instantly due to the barrel's hitbox affecting them all at once before they spread out to form their formation; however, doing this during certain phases of the battle will cause Queen B. instantly transition to her normal flight path instead of delaying first, which can spell an instant death surprise for those who aren't prepared. External links *SNES battle *Game Boy Advance remake battle de:Königin Zinger Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Kremling Krew Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Donkey Kong Country Bosses Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Vine Valley Stages